Painting Flowers
by mySEXYlegoMAN
Summary: Serah just moved to La Push, her sister Cat is a whore by all means. Paul is the Man Whore of La Push, and yet wants nothing to do with the new girl who rivals is whore status just with a different gender. What happens when he meets her little sister by chance? -Imprinting- -After Breaking Dawn- -rated T for now- -Paul x OC-
1. Chapter 1

**Painting Flowers**

La Push, home of the Quileute, located in Washington, just on the shore of the Pacific Ocean. My sister Cat was putting the top down on her car as we sat in front of a small diner named Sue's. Looking inside, there was a group of men rough housing, a stern looking woman holding the menus, and a older woman who looked on with a laugh. I found the picture to be one of happiness, one that which people looking to live in a small town strive for.

My only question was

"Why the hell are they shirtless?" I screeched to my sister. Cat looked inside the diner as well, and her signature Cheshire cat, seductress smile danced it's way from ear to ear.

"I don't know, Serah. Are you hungry? Do you want some food?" She started to adjust her top so the tops of her breasts just began to spill out. I stared at her slack jawed, she had refused to buy me food since we landed in Port Angeles not even an hour ago.

"Yes!" I unhooked the seat belt and almost skipped into the diner. As soon as the door opened, my nose was assaulted with the smell of bacon cheese burgers and french fries. Cat took her time going inside, making sure she looked whore-ish enough to catch the attention of the men crowded around the booth not even five feet from where we ordered food. I glanced their way, my eyes almost bulging out of my eye sockets in the process.

They are huge! They're large, tan, and by God are they loud. I waited by the cashier for my sister, but i was appalled when I saw that she had already made her way to the group of men, hanging off one and arching her back as she stood. I rolled my eyes and slowly shuffled her way.

"Get off of me." The man growled to my sister, a deep guttural sound resonating in his throat. I could see Cat bat her eyelashes and push closer onto the man, her breasts just grazing his bicep.

"I'm sorry about her..." I grabbed into my sisters upper arm and began to tug slightly. "She's...very friendly." I tried to smile at the group. The two women had glanced at me almost apologetically. One of the men had smiled at me, his smile, warm and cheerful.

"I'm married." The man my sister was holding onto seethed, flicking her away. She stumbled back towards me, before turning on her heel and going back to the cashier. The older woman had taken the hint and went to go take her order.

"I'm really sorry about this, sir. She doesn't know when to stop." I looked at the man my sister had attached herself to.

_ 'Are all these guys on steroids or someshit?' _

"I'm sorry I reacted so badly. I cannot stand women like her." He grumbled. "I'm Sam Uley, the guy with the cheesy smile is Seth, Brady," he pointed to a man that looked a bit younger than Seth. "Collins, Leah, and Jake." He went around the circle, even grouping in the woman on the outside. I blushed heavily and wiggled my fingers in a hello.

"I'm Serah. That was my sister Cat," I turned to look at my sister. She was by the door holding both of our orders. "I think I'd better go...I'll see you guys around I hope." I sheepishly wiggled my fingers good-bye this time, and turned on my heel to go follow my sister.

"Wait!" The woman behind the cashier came and gave me a couple of napkins and sauces for our food. "Your sister was in too much of a rush." She smiled, and I noticed how the wrinkles around her eyes crinkled more.

"It's no problem, thank you." I smiled at her, turning on my heel to the door.

I walked outside, and to the car, dumping the napkins and sauces into the bags of food before carefully sliding into the passenger seat.  
"Real funny, aren't you?" Cat spat, flooring the car in reverse. Her hair whipping around her face due to the excessive wind that had begun to pick up. I didn't say anything. Cat squawked at me like a harpy the whole way to our new house.

The front of the house was almost hidden by the dense forest that which had chosen to snake out from the sides. It was a small home, no more than three rooms and two small bathrooms, one in the hall way, one in the master bedroom that which my sister chose to occupy. The living room was painted a pale blue, the furniture was also following the same pale blue color scheme. The kitchen had a pale yellow color scheme going on, as if the last owners had a thing for pastel Easter colors. I almost didn't want to imagine the rooms down the hall.

My sisters shrill scream of happiness informed me that which her room was a pale pink. Her absolute favorite color. I walked down the hall slowly. Completely and utterly scared for the color that which I may be subjected to. I grasped the cold door knob in my hand and squeezed my eyes closed, turning the knob in my hand and pushing on the door.

I peeked one eye open, then the other breathing a sign of relief when my eyes adjusted to the light that filtered through the window. The walls were a pretty light green, I made a mental note to attempt to find the color.

Once Cat had finally allowed me to sit down and eat my chicken fries, my room was completely unpacked and cleaned up of boxes. The clock above the stove read about 10:12 P.M. Cat and I ate in silence, she was grumbling to herself about having to unpack tomorrow after work. I was grumbling about having to go to the high school here to receive information on my home schooling. Cat had finished her food and threw her trash away, she gave me a look, nodded, and then retired to her pastel pink girly room.

I finished as well, and cleaned my mess. I waltzed into the living room, and glanced out the window. We were close enough to First Beach that I was able to see the flickering of a bonfire. I made a face and sat on the couch. Why would I want to go try and make friends now? I mean, I wasn't invited. I'm an outsider.

Outsider was right, I have to be one of the many pale faces on this reservation. The locales are all a tan, deep, russet color, with dark hair and brown eyes. I'm a pale petite girl with glasses and brown hair. I huffed and pulled my hair back sloppily. I stared at the blank T.V.

"Fuck it." I murmured, making a last minute decision to grab my shoes and walk over to party currently going on.


	2. Chapter 2

It was sprinkling slightly, and by the sound of the thunder in the distance, there is more to come. It took me about a good five minutes to reach the beach. Due to the slight rain, the sand was quickly turning into a paste like mush. It clung to my shoes and the bottoms of my pants. I saw about 15 figures around the bonfire, or at least it looked to be about 15. There were large figures, and even smaller ones. Possibly the females of the party. As I came closer, i recognized the men from earlier. Sam had his arms around a very pregnant female, from her side profile, she looked to be very beautiful. There was a different man sitting next to him, although this mans muscles had nothing compared to Sam, he was still impressive. He seemed to have a permanent scowl. His eyes flickered in the light of the fire. I could even see from a distance the flecks of color within his dark orbs.

"You know, this is a private party." I gasped loudly, turning to face a stony faced locale with his arm around a small tan female.

"I'm sorry, I was just going for a walk." I blushed heavily and looked at my sand covered feet. It wasn't a complete lie, the girl beside him seemed to be more relaxed and shot me a smile. At this point, people had noticed my intrusion.

"Jared, she's new here, she doesn't know that this is a private thing." Sam said gruffly, I turned to smile at him gratefully. He smiled back and pulled the woman who I assume to be his wife closer to his body.

"I'm really sorry, I had no intention to ruin your party." I looked at each face individually, recognizing some people from the diner, and seeing some new faces. I ended with the man near Sam, the one with the colors within the dark brown orbs. He stared back into my blue orbs.

The world seemed to melt away the longer we gazed ar each other. I watched him get up and make his way to me. He shoved his large hands in his pockets and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. This made his smile grow larger. I realized that maybe I don't ever want to see his frown, or his angry face. That I would try my hardest to keep that boy-ish grin on his face. His eyes were guarded, yet revealed all the secrets in the world. I wanted to hug him. He was radiating heat and I found myself wanting to be closer to him, craving his touch.

"I'm Paul." He breathed. Paul. Paul and Serah. Serah and Paul.

"I'm Serah." Paul smiled and tested my name on his lips. I almost whimpered when his lips caressed my name. Just looking at him, warmth settled low in my belly.

I cleared my throat and shook my head of any filthy thoughts, this is bad. Oh so very bad. I'm shipping myself with a man I just met.

"Sam, she should probably stay to at least hear one of the legends." The woman hanging onto Sam whispered somewhat loudly. I glanced their way to see a knowing look go amongst the group of people.

"Oh, no really, I was just passing by." I glanced at Paul again to see that his gaze had not strayed from me yet.

"We insist, right Sam?" She harshly elbowed him in the stomach.

"I don't mind."

"I thought his was a private thing?" I quirked an eyebrow and looked between the three women, two little girls, and the men.

"It's fine, we could always use another." She smiled brightly at me, this time I noticed the three scars running down her left side, while her right side smiled, the left from brought down into a permanent grimace. "I'm Emily, that's Leah," She pointed to a woman with hair cropped to about her shoulder length. "Kim," She pointed to the woman hanging off Jared's arm, "Nessie," a little girl with perfect ringlets and deep chocolate brown eyes contently bouncing on Jake's lap, "Claire,"a little girl on an unknown mans lap, "you know Paul, Sam, Brady, Seth, Quil, Jake, and Embry, that's the Pack. And they are Sue, Old Quill, and Billy Black. They're tribe elders." Emily grinned at my wide eyed expression. That's about 14 people, I was close enough.

"Paulie!" A shrill voice called from where cars were parked. Paul's face had darkened significantly as soon as the female called his name. The female had made her way slowly to us, I took in her short dress that left nothing to the imagination, and her stilettos, that which i had wondered how she could make it in sand.

_'Whore's would go outside in this weather, let alone know how to walk in sand and even grass. but can the bitch run is my question.'_ I thought to myself. The girl attached herself to Paul's arm, and refused to let go. He growled lowly, and almost flicked her away.

"Paulie!" She sniffled with a whine, trying to attach herself a second time. I noticed how his hands had begun to tremble slightly. Deep in my chest, there was a longing to cover his large hands with my smaller ones; I just knew that the trembles would cease upon my doing so. But I stayed where I was, watching the scene before me.

"Amanda," Paul had said, keeping his voice calm, but just behind that calm mask was rage. "Get away from me." Amanda had not taken the hint, and even adjusted her dress, much like my sister would, revealing too much of the tops of her breasts, there was even the slip of a nipple.

"But Paulie..." She tried to purr, slightly swaying her hips. A couple of the boys made strangled sounds, as if they never saw a woman act with such disrespect towards herself.

"But nothing." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. Amanda had began the sniffle pathetically.

"Are you hungry, Serah?" Emily asked, standing up from her spot next to her husband. I politely declined, watching the very pregnant woman waddle over to where there was left overs covered up. I watched her make another plate of food for her husband and take it to him.

"**Amanda! You need to quit your shit and go home!**" Paul had roared, startling me, I turned from Sam and Emily to watch Amanda and Paul. Amanda's sniffles had turned into sobs. Amanda finally took the hint and ran to her car. There's the answer to my questions. I smirked to myself. Paul caught my eye and sent me a wink. My smirk dropped and I felt my entire body heat up. I met his chocolate gaze for a second before dropping my eyes to my sand covered feet yet again. I covered my cheeks and breathed slowly. I felt someone grab onto my wrist and looked up, ready to defend myself in any way possible, but it was just Kim, she led me to a piece of drift wood where she made sure I was sitting before making her way to her boyfriend Jared, I'd assume. Honestly, the only ones I can tell apart from the rest are Sam and Paul.

"You're the only outsider to hear our legends in a long time." Billy said from his place at the head of the bonfire. He had a grave, powerful voice. One every story teller strives to have. I smiled at him, and he returned it, his white teeth stood out against his leather skin.

Paul sauntered over towards me and sat down, I was overwhelmed by the heat radiating off of him, and shivered involuntarily, bringing my legs to my chest to try to keep warm. Paul scooted lightly closer to me, noticing that my clothes were almost soaked through, and out of nowhere, draped a leather jacket over me. I looked at him questioningly and he shrugged, pointing to where Billy sitting, his eyes closed, ready to begin the story.

His voice seemed to cradle me in it's embrace as I leaned about Taha Aki, and this third wife, the shifters, the cold ones. I was silent through out the whole story, gasping when something happened. Flinching in horror at the vampires. Wolves! These people have wolves in their blood. How fucking cool was that. What really stuck with me though, is the third wives sacrifice. She loved him enough to die and protect the village.

I was still sitting on the piece of drift wood while they were putting out the fire and cleaning up. Sam was talking to Jake and Seth about a boarder, not even a few minutes before that, Sam had sent off Brady and Collins on rounds. Paul had taken the time to explain that they were in some kind of program to protect the village. Jokingly, I had suggested if it was from the cold ones, and he forced a laugh, saying no and explaining about children getting into bouts with animals from the forest and such. I shook it off, it's none of my business.

Almost everyone had gone their separate ways in about ten minutes time. Paul, me, and Leah were the only ones left with the last of the smoldering embers of the bonfire. Paul roughly cleared his throat and turned to me.

"So...Do you need a ride home?" He seemed nervous, and I detected a slight red-ish tent just beneath the tan skin. I giggled softly and declined, explaining that my house was only a mere five minute walk away, and that his gas should not be wasted on myself. Paul then volunteered himself to walk me home, which I honestly did not mind. Paul and I set off in a comfortable silence, although I was nervously playing with the hem of my shirt, Paul's jacket still over my shoulders. It smelled like him, woodsy and manly. It was altogether intoxicating.

"This is it." I turned to the house almost obscured by the forest and smiled sheepishly. Paul smiled when he saw it, and explained about how the old couple who lived there before, were into pastels and tea parties. I laughed and made a move to remove Paul's too big jacket. He shook his head. I shrugged and opened the door, turning to wave goodbye to the man that I am pretty sure already captured my heart.

I closed the door behind me, pressing my back against it and squealing happily behind my hand.

"Where were you?"

_Uh-oh..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Where were you?" Cat demanded, her arms crossed over her chest and lips set in a thin line. I gulped and cleared my throat.

"I checked out First Beach." I tried to sound sheepish, I really did, but I sounded more like a child avoiding being scolded by their parents.

"Oh yeah? Meet anybody?" Cat's voice was cold, I shivered as the ice within her voice cloaked me.

"There was a group of people there, but I didn't stay for long." I bit my lip and looked down.

"Oh yeah? Who was that that walked you to the door? Who's jacket is that?" She spat, storming over to me and grabbing the lapels of Paul's leather jacket.

"Nobody. I got cold, and this jacket was lying around...?" I tried to explain quickly, but my explanation fell short. Cat raised her eyebrows at me.

"You stole a jacket." She gave a look a disbelief, then pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. There was a beat before she spoke again. "Ya know what? Just go to bed, we have shit to do tomorrow, and I have to make sure I make an amazing impression on my boss." Cat turned on her heel and made her way to her room, closing the door behind her. I let out a sigh of relief, she must really be tired to turn down a fight with me.  
I made my way to my room, and shrugged off Paul's jacket as I kicked the door closed behind me. I stripped myself of my soiled jeans and my top. I dived under the covers on my bed and proceeded to make myself into a burrito blanket. Almost at once, the warmth began to lull me to a dreamless sleep.

"Man don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it, not over this shit, drop the biscuit. Don't even listen to Slim, yo he's bad for you. Ya know what Dre? I don't like your attitude." I bobbed my head as I rapped along with Eminem and Dr. Dre. Guilty Conscience is one of my guilty pleasures, I think Eminem in general is a guilty pleasure for me. I went through the motions of my morning routine. My hair dripped down my back as I picked out my clothes for the day; a blue peter-pan collar dress with brass buttons on the bust. I also put on tights and Mary Jane's. I have a somewhat bi-polar sense of style, sometimes girly, sometimes pop punk, and others, pop pussy essentially.  
"You're on your own kid." Cat peered into my room, her pink scrubs looking horrendous against the light green of my room. "I've got to get going." I threw a peace sign over my head and finished applying my makeup before working on my brown hair, that which was hanging limply. I slathered conditioner into the palms of my hands and started to work on my brown tresses deliberately.

Once I was presentable, I trudged my way into the kitchen and absently looked through the fridge, which was empty. I cursed lowly, and made my way back into my room to grab my bag with my information in it. I then went through the motions of locking up the house and grabbing my keys. I finally closed the door behind me, stopping dead in my tracks when I looked up to see La Push was blurry. I threw my head back against the door and cursed loudly this time, rummaging through my back for my keys to open the door and go get my glasses.

"Hey are you okay?" I peeked over my shoulder as my hand was digging through my bag. Seth smiled sheepishly at me and approached the step to reach the door, the step I was standing on.

"All's good. Just need my keys to go get my glasses from inside." I explained quickly, growling lowly when I thought my fingers closed around a key, only to pull my hand out to reveal a pencil. Seth laughed loudly at the display before him. I glared at him and continued my search through my bag. Seth threw a big hand forward to my back pocket and I stopped to glare at him-the nerve of him!

"They were in your back pocket." He explains with a slight blush as he hands them to me. I scoff to myself and quickly open the door to run inside and get my glasses off my night stand. I then return and close the door behind me, locking it and making sure to drop my keys in my bag.

"Where ya headed Serah?" Seth throws his hands behind his head, the picture of ease, as he walks.

"To the high school, I got to talk to the consoler about my classes as I'm doing home studies." I try to explain quickly. Seth's smile grew bigger and he started to talk a mile a minute about who has graduated from the pack and who hasn't. I learned that Seth is a senior, so are Brady and Collins. Jake, Paul, Leah, Jared, Kim, and of course Sam have all graduated. I took in this information and nodded along with everything he said. I then took the time to explain that I'm only missing the credits from two classes, and those classes are all I need to graduate. I only have a semester of school and I can graduate early. Seth took this information in greedily, and looked at me with awe in his eyes. I ignored every attempt he made to call me a genius from then on.

We arrived at the small high school and many faces turned our way to stare as I made my way into the building to find the main office. Seth left once he was sure I was okay.

"Are you Serah Farron?" The plump russet colored woman looked up from behind the desk, her glasses shining as the florescent light caught them.

"Yes." I smiled slightly. She smiled as well and pointed me in the direction of the consolers office. I walked over and went through the motions of all of which I already knew. I would be taking an A.P. English class and also a A.P. Biology class. We settled everything else and I was to report to the school every Wednesday to turn in my school work.

"Don't forget to stop by the library and pick up the books you need, and here is your teachers emails." She scribbled on a piece of paper before sliding it across her desk to me. I stuffed the paper in my bag and stood up to make my way to the library. The receptionist smiled at me and I waved a hand as I started making my way through the halls, following the one sign that pointed to where the cafeteria and library were.

I entered the small library and an elderly man was sitting where I'd hope the librarian would be. It seemed that he was the librarian. I coughed slightly and informed him of the two books that I needed. He stood up without another word and brought them to me wordlessly. I was more than grateful for his silence.

After I finished everything I needed to do, I left the library. The door closed behind me, and the bell rang loudly. I closed my eyes in annoyance as students flooded out of the classroom and chatter grew to a roar almost. Then, I was noticed. The chatter stopped and whispers broke out all around.

I started to walk to the exit.

"Pale Face!" Some one spat at me, throwing a paper cup. The fluids within the cup splashed all over my dress and even wet my hair a little. The locals crowded around me, all laughing. I fought back the tears that had threatened to pool in my eyes.  
_That's a very interesting spot on the floor._ I mused sadly.

"What's going on guys?" A familiar voice mused from the crowd.

"There's a pale face." A girl sneered at me. I looked up and Collin's eyes widened significantly.

"_Shit_!" He rushed over to me and ran his eyes over my body, looking for wounds I imagine. "Serah?" He gently grabbed my chin to make me look at him, and I kept my gaze down. He cursed and pulled me towards the exit, palming his cut offs for his jeans and then furiously whispering into it after punching in some buttons.

"They **WHAT**?" Collins phone sounded loudly. He quickly shushed whomever was on the other line and sat on the steps in from of the school. He motioned for me to do the same. I refused. He gave me a look then ended his call.

"Someone is coming to get you." He assured me. I just shrugged and kicked at a rock on the ground.

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**I never thought people would subscribe or even really take the time to read this story, it means a lot to me. (: Really, thank you all.**

**Reviews make me happy :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pauls POV **  
"Oh Paul!" Amber pulled over and jumped out of her car, rushing over to me. I curled my lip in disgust and held up my hands to stop her assault.

"What are you doing?" I growled. Amber just pouted her red lips, a feat that would instantly have her legs wrapped around my waist just to keep her silent and happy. Amber began to whine about how I don't love her anymore and she misses me, blah fucking blah. I'm not even with this chick.

"Amber, we," I motioned between me and her. "are nothing. You are nothing to me." I set my jaw firmly, refusing to wince once she began to wail childishly. My stomach turned at the sight of the woman before me. There was tears running down her face, snot trailing down to her ruby lips that have faded slightly and begun to run down her face. There was either eyeliner or mascara cascading its way down her cheeks as well. Yet, I turned on my heel and left.

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me, baby  
But no, it's too late, you've wasted all your time

Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free.  
I fished my phone from my cut-offs and stared at the caller ID for a beat before pressing the green button and bringing the phone to my ear.

"What." I growled into the receiver.

"Hey Paul, some shit happened today at school..." Collins danced around what was the real problem, this always bothered me. I waited for him to get to the point. "They made fun of Serah." He finally breathed out after a tirade of pure bullshit.

"They WHAT!" I yelled. I started to shake, my vision being a blur due to the familiar tremors that always seemed to roll through me.

Serah...My Serah...in pain. She's in pain because of the damn racist kids. The stupid legends burned racism into the tribe. Fear of the Pale Faces. My inner wolf growled at the thought of that being the defining fact what caused Serah's pain. I stormed my way over to my truck and climbed in the passenger seat, speeding my way to the school.

I jumped out of my car, leaving it running and rushing over to my imprint. She was standing, hugging her arms around her middle. Once in a while, her glasses would fall down her nose, and she would begrudgingly push them up with her middle finger. Her brown hair was framing her face limply, as if her mood had caused the life to drain from her hair. Her dress looked to be soaked through and her legs were shaking, her tights transparent from the liquid, whatever was thrown on her dress as well. It didn't look to be more than water, which made me breathe a sigh of relief, she wouldn't be crying about her adorable outfit.

Did I just say adorable?

I shook my head and approached Serah cautiously, resting the palms of my hands on her shoulders, which made her jump. She looked up into my eyes with her cerulean blue orbs.

"Your eyes are blue like the ocean, and baby I'm lost at the sea." Her eyes widened at my words. I mentally slapped myself. I, Paul Lahote, just said the worst pick up line in the book. I face-palmed and groaned.  
"I'm sorry, Serah." I mumbled as I dragged my hand down my face. Serah's eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement at my embarrassment. I felt my cheeks gain a slight pink tint to them. I dragged my gaze from hers and turned to glare at Collins as he snickered on the stairs.

"That was bad, Paul." He spat out through a fit of giggles. I flipped him the finger and turned back to my imprint. She was looking down again, playing with her small, pale, fingers.

"I can take you home if you want." I grabbed her hands and yet again, startled, her eyes met mine. This time they were filled with unshed tears. My heart lurched at the expression behind those eyes.

I'm going to kill everyone of those bastards.  
I silently vowed, my inner wolf growling in agreement. She looked like a scared little lamb, her eyes big and blue, her skin pale and yet soft. I must have been staring for a bit too long, because her cheeks had flushed. I smirked at this. Was it my fault? Did I have this effect on her?

Of course you do, you're Paul Lahote, ladies man, and number one in La Push when it comes to the ladies.

"I can walk, Paul." My imprint had said quietly, taking the time to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose again. She winced as her book bag rubbed against her shoulder the wrong way. I revealed in the way she said my name, how it sounded so musical and soft. I absently wondered how it would sound if she were to be moaning it. I gulped and motioned for her bag. Serah looked at me funny and turned on her heel and began to walk towards first beach. I glanced at Collins, who had already made his way back into the school.

"You tell them motherfuckers in there that if they do that again, they will have to answer to me." I growled his way while walking backwards towards Serahs direction. I turned and made my way to my truck quickly, to turn off the engine and remove the keys, locking up my baby, cursing about having to leave her here. But Serah is more important, I jogged a bit to catch up to her. Serah had just reached the beach, she was near where the bonfire was held last night.

"Why me?" She mumbled, dropping her bag, and then sitting on the floor herself. She leaned back against the bag and watched the waves.

I came up beside her and sat down as well, my heart aching for my imprint."They're racist towards you because of the legends of the Pale Faces." I explained quietly. She hummed in acknowledgement, then sniffed. I looked over to see a tear had finally fallen from her beautiful eyes and I reached for her, grabbing onto her wrist gently and pulling her into my lap.

She smelled like strawberries and chocolate.

What is this girl doing to me? I groaned internally yet again. Serah was as stiff as a board, and yet, instead of letting go, I wrapped my arms around her. The small girl thawed immediately, quiet sobs wracking her body. I'm horrible with crying females. A man is different, you can yell for a man to toughen up, you can take him to a strip club and his dick would cheer him up. But a woman, a woman needs comfort, a woman needs someone there. Yet with Serah, it was natural to squeeze her gently, to rub my hands up and down her back and whisper that everything would be all right.

**Serah POV**  
I didn't want to get up from my spot on Paul's lap. But I had to, my neck had begun to cramp, and my legs were asleep. Paul was also extremely warm, and it was the most comforting thing I had at the moment. His warmth. It made me feel safe.

I lifted my head to look at the man before me. His dark eyes were looking towards the waves, I saw flecks of green sparkle within his orbs here and there, and even flickers of a lighter brown. His jaw was chiseled, and looked to be set as he stared in deep thought at the high tide. His mouth looked as if it was always set in a scowl, but when he glanced down to notice me observing him, he broke out into the most breath taking smile that which I've ever seen.

"Are you feeling better?" He whispered, trying to clear his throat in order to speak louder. I smiled softly at him and continued to rake my eyes about his body.

I had just noticed how he wore no shirt, and his left arm held a tattoo, that which I traced with my index finger.  
He made a noise deep in his throat, it somewhat resembled a growl. I smiled up at him slightly then looked back to the waves in the distance. I had no idea that he would follow me. I didn't even know why Collins would call him in the first place. Maybe because Paul and I had hit it off at the bonfire.  
It was natural, just sitting in Paul's lap, watching the ocean...I could get used to this.

**I have no idea about what happens when I upload sometimes...I can only update when I have the time because I'm in school and trying to juggle everything, I'm so so so close to graduating. I'll update when I can, I have big plans for this story c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Serah P.O.V.**

Cat slammed the door shut and her giggles could be heard from down the hall. I sighed and covered my head with my pillow. Not even a week and this girl has brought home the majority of La Push. It's rather pathetic if you ask me. I got no sleep what-so-ever, which doesn't add to the fact that which I'm public enemy number one at school.

Cat moaned into the mans mouth, or at least it sounded so. I grinded my teeth and fought the urge to yell at her to send him home already. They wouldn't do more than hump and dump. I hate how Cat does this to herself.

"Condom?" He asked, the man sounded breathless; I rolled my eyes and the next sounds were the breathless moans of my sister. I cringed to think of what was happened in this house.

It was hours later when the ungodly deed was done, and I was finally able to attempt sleep in peace. I snuggled under my fort of blankets and hugged my pillow closer to my body, fading in and out of consciousness as the time passed.

_Crunch._

My eyes cracked open and I turned to the window, squinting as the moonlight suddenly poured through. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, shifting into a sitting position to get up and inspect the source of the sound. I swung my legs over and steadied myself before trudging to the window.

"If this guy is trying to sneak out, I swear to god..." I mumbled, peering through the curtains. At first, it was hard to make out anything, the concentrated moonlight seemed almost too much. But the longer I looked into the La Push forest, the more it became evident that there was something back there. It looked to be about the size of a bear. I sniffed and turned on my heel, making my way out of my room and towards the backdoor. I grabbed the bat that Cat and I decided to keep by the door in case of emergencies. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the cold door knob, then turned it quickly and stepped out into the cool air.

There was nothing there. I glared at the spot where I had seen the bear. I sat on the stoop before the door and stared at the spot where the animal once was. I don't know why I decided to wait for it to come back. Maybe to take out my frustrations on an animal, which was inhumane of me, I mean honestly, how could I think of doing that to a poor animal. Maybe I just want to see the beast. That would be kind of cool in it's own way. The clouds covered the moon and the only source of light was now gone. The temperature had significantly dropped and I wrapped my hands around my arms in a attempt to keep warm.

A sudden howl tore through the silence and I jumped out of my skin, looking around like a small animal about to be devoured amongst predators. The howl was so close,I would almost picture the wolves surrounding me, stalking me, ready to kill me. The sheer fear the howl evoked within me rendered me immobile on the stoop I was perched upon. Like a meal ready for the taking. There was a deep growl to my right, and my eyes darted in that direction, seeing the outline of a large black wolf staring straight at me. The lips were drawn in a snarl and I opened my mouth to scream, and no sound came out. More wolves fanned out behind him, all varying in color. One was silver, large brown orbs staring directly at me, concern written all over it's face. This one was nice, this one wouldn't hurt me. I just knew.

"Oh you pups followed me." a man said from behind me. I squeaked and jumped up, warily eying the man that was leaning against the door casually, as if these wolves the size of horses were nothing more than pests, or friendly dogs. His voice sounded familiar, was this the man my sister had brought home? I looked between the man and the wolves. The man was tall, extremely pale, and oozed sexuality. He moved towards me, a smile gracing his features. He seemed oddly feline. Like a panther maybe. The black wolf growled in response to the mans question I presume. He laughed, the chuckle sounding like chimes, perfect and in tune. He was too perfect, and it scared me more than the wolves ever could. I kept my eyes on him, not trusting this perfect man with black eyes. I inched my way over towards the wolves, the silver wolf in particular. He seemed to be the second in command, as he was almost as tall as the black one, who could easily be identified as the alpha male. The man chuckled once more and took a step towards me, I jumped and basically ran to the silver wolf, he towered over me, and I found solace in the soft fur in his side. The other wolves growled and lurched at the man. The silver never left me, but let me hide my face within it's fur.

There were screams, and it sounded like metal being ripped off metal. What were the wolves doing to this...this...thing. There was no way that this man was human.

` Once the screams ceased, all was quiet. I looked up and glanced around to see that the other wolves were gone, and it was just me and the silver one. He was staring at me, brown eyes twinkling with concern. It was a silent question, but it rang loudly in the air.

'Are you okay?' I nodded my head yes, and the wolf visibly relaxed. I feel so safe around this wolf. I was willing to bet money that this wolfs mother had some access to a chemical plant which resulted in the mutation of the gene, making these wolves the size of horses. Or maybe there's something in the water here. Whatever it was, it was almost reminding me of how the animals were on the larger scale back in the prehistoric times. I wonder what this wolf could tango with from back then. The wolf nudged me, and I looked up at it.

"You are freakishly huge." I laughed slightly despite the circumstances. The wolf snorted and held his head high. Almost something I could picture Paul doing. I bit my lip as I stepped away from the wolf. He cocked his head to the side and stared at me.

"I have to go to bed." I said slowly, not wanting to go at all, but remembering that I promised that I would go over to Emily's house and help her bake a cake for someone's birthday. It was really just an excuse to get out of the house, and Emily heard of my superb baking skills from my sister. I was cornered just a few hours before at the grocery store. The animal nodded once and nudged me. I scratched behind his ears whispering my thanks. The wolf grinned, with his tongue lolling out to the side, before licking from my chin to my hairline. I made a face before I retreated back into the house. I laid down once more, able to finally sleep.

"Wake up!" Cat threw a pillow at my head and it landed with a dull thud. I groaned and rolled onto my side, wrapping myself within my blanket. "It's noon!" She hissed. I cracked my eyes open and glanced at the clock, seeing that she was right. I slapped my hand against my forehead and rolled out of bed. Emily was waiting for me. Although my brain was telling my body to hurry up, my body was overly sluggish.

I got a call when I was applying my makeup.

"Are you still coming?" Emily sounded like she was chewing on her lip nervously. I nodded, then realized that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I just woke up a bit late, I'll be leaving in like 10 minutes." She sighed relieved and said goodbye until then. I finished up and went to go grab my shoes and locked up the house behind me. It was just a short walk to Emily and Sam's house from the directions she texted me. Within minutes I was walking along first beach, looking for a side road that lead to a small red cottage.

All in all, I arrived at Emily's within 15 minutes. The screen door was closed while the door was wide open. It was inviting and looked homey. I knocked on the sliding door and backed up a bit, not knowing what to expect. I kicked at the ground and bit my lip.

"Serah!" I heard Seth yell happily from inside the house. I jumped at how loud his voice was and smiled at him. He motioned for me to come inside. I opened the door slowly and crossed the threshold.

"Thank you for coming! There is just one recipe I cannot make for the life of me, you really are a life saver!" Emily yelled from the kitchen, the relief heavy in her voice. I smiled at all the boys gathered in the living room. Seth, Grady, Paul, and Sam. They exchanged knowing looks, and Sam full on stared at me. I shook it off and proceeded into the kitchen where Emily was furiously scrubbing at the failed cake that had stuck to the pan.

"No problem, a chocolate mousse cake, correct?" I smiled as I rolled up my sleeves.

"Yes, it's Paul's favorite and he has been begging for it since before I can remember," she laughed breathlessly, "it is beyond my culinary expertise." I nodded understandingly.

"It's a rather difficult recipe." I mumbled glancing around the almost clean kitchen. There were ingredients on the counter, chocolate melting slowly over the stove, Emily jumped to quickly stir it to keep the chocolate from burning. While she added whipping cream to that in order to make a ganache. I rummaged around the kitchen and got the correct measurements for the cake. Emily finished cleaning and I quickly made the dense chocolate cake, and poured it into a clean, greased cake pan that awaited. I had the cake in the oven within 20 minutes. Emily smiled at me as she stirred the ganache one last time before putting it in the fridge.

"About 35 minutes until the cake is done, then once it cools, we can cut it in half, and put the chocolate mousse inside, then finally the ganache over top. The cake needs to be kept in the fridge." Emily nodded understandingly and made her way into the kitchen where she collapsed onto the couch, her belly sticking out almost commedically. Within seconds, she wrestled the remote for the T.V. From Sam, and the channel surfing commenced. I stood in the door frame and watched everyone.

"You can sit down you know." Paul chuckled from the arm chair near the farthest window.

"I know, I'm just going to fall asleep if I do." I admitted sheepishly. I stared at the T.V. Blankly. What exactly happened last night... I drifted into the kitchen and set up all the ingredients for the mousse.

"Thank you for making the uh...cake for me." Paul leaned against the door way of the kitchen. I cleared my throat and smiled, stating that it was no problem. The air suddenly seemed thick and awkward.

"So...you're a baker?"

"It's something I've always loved doing." I sat on a clean counter and kicked my legs slightly.

"That's really cool." Paul murmured, scratching the back of his head and looking around. A few minutes of silence passed and I jumped when the timer suddenly dinged. I carefully check the cake and took it out of the oven, turning the knob to turn off the oven and deftly setting the cake on a wire rack upside down to cool. The smell of chocolate wafted through the house deliciously. Emily popped her head into the kitchen to see what I was doing, and sighed happily when she saw the cake cooling on the rack.

"Serah, you are amazing." She blew me a kiss then returned to the living room. Paul tapped my shoulder and I turned to him. His brown eyes showed how nervous he was. I smiled, hoping to ease his tension, it was present even in his shoulders.

"Serah, did you know that your sister tried to hit on me?" He started lamely. My face fell. Was I just going to pass on a message to her?

"Oh yeah? She's a whore, I wouldn't do it. She's probably caught an S.T.D. Already." I almost sneered. Paul's eyes widened significantly.

"No no...I don't want _her._" Paul sneered, his lip curling. "I wanted to know if you...wanted to go on a date...or something..."

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I have been waiting for the time to write, and trying to figure everything out as best as I can. Basically, I will try to write on the weekends. And if a chapter gets posted on a weekend or it doesn't, then possibly the weekend after that. I am currently going through some family stuff...my cousin really close to me...I grew up with him...he's dying...and he won't make it through the night...I'm trying my best to get to him...but it's not likely. Along with school, I do not have time for myself. I'm just going to keep trying to post for you guys.**

**\- Brittany **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Oh." I bit my lip, and began to kick at the ground nervously once again. Paul's body language changed substantially.

"I can see you don't want to..." He stammered, turning on his heel and making his way back into the living room.

"Paul..." I reached out my hand, but dropped it when he didn't turn around, or even acknowledge what I had said. I huffed angerly, and sat down on a stool inside the small kitchen, holding my head in my hands.

First the wolves or whatever the fuck they were, and now this? I stood up once more to take the pan off the slightly cool cake and set it in the sink, before sinking back down onto the stool. Emily entered the kitchen and began to run her fingers through my hair.

"He was just shocked at the lack of response." She tried to coax. It was as if she already knew of my feelings towards the man I hardly knew. It was kind of strange, but great at the same time, I didn't have to explain my feelings, how much it hurt to have Paul walk away from me. I sniffed slightly, and leaned back a bit to look at the pregnant female before me. She offered a small smile and I tried to smile back.

"Paul is a very hot-headed person, and he's trying very hard for you. He really likes you," Emily nudged me with her elbow, "He just doesn't want to deal with rejection, which he feels like you rejected him."

"He was talking about my sister and and...I thought...because she mostly is the one with the male population after her-" I was cut off by a howl not too far by. It shook my entire body. Emily glanced out the window, and I tried to steady myself on the table before me. The howl sounded so heartbroken and lonely. It took my breath away. Emily helped steady me, and hugged my side, her belly pressing against my ribs. I felt her child kick against me. I looked at her startled, and she looked down, taking a step away and rubbing her large belly.

"It looks like I'm not the only one trying to comfort you." Emily laughed, her hand pinpointing the spot where she was kicked. After a pregnant pause, I went back over to the cake, lifting the pan off the already cold cake. I flipped it so the bottom was on the rack and the muffin top wasn't.

"Emily, the gauche, if you will." I asked with a flourish of my hands. She giggled and went to the fridge to retrieve it for me. I thanked her and set it on the table. I rummaged through the drawers, my search for a cerated knife was thankfully a short one. The cake was soon split in half. Emily watched on with amazement as I made the mouse and then quickly assembled the cake. I carefully transferred it onto a cake platter which Emily was so happy to supply. I used the rest of the mousse to add some decoration before I picked up the cake, and went to place it in the fridge.

"You're amazing." Emily hugged my side. I was startled by her sudden assault but wrapped my arm around her happily as well. "Now, we just wait for Paul to get back, and we can do the whole happy birthday sha-bang for Paul."

"Is it really his birthday?"

"Yeah!" Emily almost squealed, "It's actually pretty strange for him to want anything more than a cake, but he actually asked for a small get-together. Which was also why I needed you here. I needed help with the cake, sure, but Paul would have wanted you here." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"He doesn't even know me that well, honestly."

Emily chuckled. "That doesn't mean a thing. You're a part of our pack." I felt warm at her words. I haven't felt like I've belonged in such a long time.

I was in the living room, some sports game was on, and I was more into it than Seth and Grady combined. They groaned as I hollered as the home team scored.

"C'mon Serah," Seth groaned, an annoyed twinge in his voice. "Let us watch the game in peace." I sneered at him and turned back to the T.V.

"Sam, I don't even want to do this anymore." I heard from outside. My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the voice. Sam replied, but I couldn't make out exactly what was said. Paul then growled loudly and stormed into the house.

"Thank you. For the cake." Paul said tersely, from a safe distance of about five feet. I looked up at him, startled by his abrupt coldness.

"Yeah...it was no big deal." I mumbled, trying to desperately turn my attention back to the game, that which had actually just ended, the away team taking the win. Paul made a noise of frustration, stomping into the kitchen, where we all heard him slamming through the cabinets and the fridge, probably in search of something to eat. I had been around Seth, Grady, and Sam for enough hours to figure out that they ate almost every hour or so, and a meal for a family of four per person. I was concerned at first, but then I remembered their structure and muscle mass and forgot about it. They put it away, so what does it matter if they eat like it's their last meal?

Sam glanced at me apologetically before following the younger male into the kitchen. Emily glared after the two and got up to follow.

"You are going to be nice, you were hurt but remember how this is for her as well." I heard Emily say, almost shrilly.

"She doesn't even feel it as strongly anymore. What if the …..."It was as if Paul knew he was yelling, and that I was just in the other room. I rolled my eyes. _Secrets._

"So, whats your favorite team?" Grady nervously tried to make conversation.

"I don't have one." I shrugged.

Seth shook his head. "All that cheering for a team that you don't even like?"

"I don't even know who they are." I sniffed, crossing my arms across my chest. "But what does it matter, I like how they played the game." Seth and Grady looked at each other, before letting out a chorus of giggles. I rolled my eyes and slowly positioned myself, enabling my ability to bring my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself.

"Serah."

"Hmm?" I peeked at Paul as he stood over me nervously. He shifted his weight and his hands found their way into his pockets. "Can we uh...talk somewhere else?" Paul pointedly looked at the other two males in the room, both of which were watching the exchange excitedly, their giggles not so discreet. Paul rolled his eyes, obviously trying to stay calm, but their antics was getting on his bad side. I jumped up out of my seat, and stretched out. My back making a loud _pop_.

"Let's go."

_Hey guys! Long time no talk to. Well, I graduated. :) It's really weird. The delay was due to my computer being a butt combined with two funerals in like 42 hours. That really sucked...Well, I'm going to start writing the next chapter. And yes I know that this is fairly cliche with the white girl on the rez and all that, but I actually have a reason that which she moved there. Will come up later. But, it's not just a random "oh lets move here." type of thing. Oh whale, talk to you later, Loves! _


End file.
